Date Night
by Temporal Leviathan
Summary: After Eight months of dating, She, decides to take things to the next level. Pre murders. VincentX unnamed OC. Can be whoever you like.


Vincent/Purple X Unnamed oc

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT, TURN AWAY NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DATE NIGHT/

She had been seeing him for over eight months now, their friendship had quickly blossomed into something more. Tonight, she hoped it would go even farther. She had met him at her job at Freddy fazbears pizza, where he was the head security officer, training her as a night security guard. Although her job prohibited her from dating her coworkers, the two hit it off, and soon she was seeing him after hours, sometimes not even waiting that long. He would come into her office when she was working and spend an hour or so just to spend time with her.  
His house wasn't much but it was homey and had certain items that defined who he was. Beautifully painted landscapes hung from the wall, created by himself. A few pictures of his family, his mother, his father. Knick knacks were placed on shelves on a light orange wall. Of course, there were various animatronic stuffies and what not that he probably won in his spare time.  
"She looked shyly from your spaghetti, the tall candle in the middle of the red clothed, round table burning brightly, casting a beautiful, calm ambience on whatever its light hit. He was across from her on the table, skillfully swirling the noodles onto his fork. He had on a purple button up shirt and black dress pants. A yellow bowtie hugged his neck. Even on a casual date, he still managed to dress classy. His long purple hair hung neatly in a low ponytail over his broad shoulders. The candle light shone off his white eyes, which were focused on the task at hand, which, in this case was the spaghetti before him.  
Vincent Williams.  
He looked up and caught her gazing at him. A light blush spread across her cheeks. She tried to hold in a giggle as a bit of spaghetti fell from his lips. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly wiped away the sauce on his lips. She almost wished he hadn't. She would have liked to lick the sauce of his lips. Soon the two were finished diner and dessert, the dishes were in the washer. He offered her his hand, a small smile on his face.  
" Would you like to see the place?" He asked in a smooth, deep voice. It almost made her fawn. However, he had asked her a question.  
" If its anything like your kitchen and dining room, I'm sure its lovely." She said, earning a smile from the violet tinged man. He chuckled.

" My dear, you are too kind." He bent down and gave her s tender kiss. She could taste the strawberries the two had had for dessert on his lips. She giggled. He stood up straight again, the smile still present on his face.

He then led her down a hallway. At the end was three rooms. The first one, on the left, as he told her, was a bathroom. It was a normal bathroom, with its white tiles and porcelain toilet. However, the bath curtain had a original take, a galaxy of stars etched across it.  
" the bear nebula, if I'm not mistaken?" She asked him. He nodded, some of his bangs falling onto his face.  
" that is correct!" He said. Next up was the room at the end of the hallway. It was a office, with book shelves on either side of the room. In the middle was a oak desk with a silver laptop on it.  
"" Very nice." She commented. He smiled. " thank you, my love." She blushed slightly at the last part of his sentence. Last up was the bedroom. A soft looking bed with red and orange cover draped across it lay in the middle. A oak night stand stood beside it on its right side. Dark red curtains hung in front of the window. A vanity stood on the other side of the room opposite of the bed. Brown carpet covered the. floor. Lovely.  
"" Very sophisticated. I love it!" She said, admiring the room./p  
"Suddenly, she felt his warm breath against the nape of her neck as his hands hugged her waist. A blush spread across her face as he pulled her against him. He breathed into her ear./p  
" you do realize why I left this room for last, don't you~?" His voice took on a seductive tone, and this time, she was unable to keep your knees from growing weak./p  
" I-I might have an idea as to why." She said, her blushed growing deeper. Butterflies filled her stomach but in a good way. He dimmed the lights with one hand, keeping the other on her waist, enjoying the feel of the black silk dress top she had on that accompanying her skirt. She closed her eyes, her face heating up as he gently massaged her neck with his kisses. He dimmed the lights some more. She turned around, now facing him. She could feel the warmth from his skin as he leaned down and kissed her, less tender then before and a little more suggestive./p  
The lights were off now and both hands were back on her waist. His hands slid up her back behind her shoulders as the kiss deepened. One hand slid to the middle of her back, the other to the back of her neck. Her hands clasped the collar of his dress shirt as he nibbled her bottom lip, then slowly his tongue entered her mouth. Instantly, it was a fight for dominance as the two appendages danced with each other, his winning over hers, now exploring the cavern of her mouth. Her right hand moved to the back of his neck, undoing his ponytail, allowing her to run your fingers through his silky purple hair./p The hand on her back slid under her shirt, his fingers running over the ridges of her spine. Her left moved down and began to unbutton his dress shirt, having difficulties with the last one. She managed to get the last one undone. Her hand moved up and down his warm, taunt chest, taking special care with his abs. He removed his shirt, which crumpled onto the floor. Still kissing her, he began to unbutton her shirt, this time, from the bottom up. As he finished, she lay your head against his shoulder, removing her dress top from her upper body./p  
Leading her backwards, they both lay on his bed, the cool sheets against her back. They both kicked off their shoes as he climbed on top of her. He began to lick her collar bone, sliding one hand behind her back, unclasping her bra. She blushed. Using his teeth and grabbing the middle of the bra, he lifted his head backwards and pulled the clothing off. Thankfully, there were no straps, making the task easier.  
Now done with that, he bent his head down and took one of her soft nipples into his mouth, swirling it around in his mouth, every so often gently biting it while his other hand groped her other breast. She moaned softly at the sensation. He mouth switched to the other breast, giving it the same wonderful treatment the other had received. She bit her bottom lip. His mouth returned its attention to her mouth and she decided to take it to the next level./p  
She slid her hands down his abdomen, her fingers tracing the sharp edges of his muscles. Her hands reached their destination. His pants zipper. She felt him smile against her lips as she slowly undid the button and pull the zipper down. She could feel the heat emanating from between his legs. Tentatively, she cupped him. He let out a sharp sigh, more of a hiss and bit his bottom lip./p  
" Do you want me to stop?" She asked him, worried she had taken it too far. However he shook his head.  
" No. In fact..." He switched positions with her and suddenly she was straddling him. She blushed, her chest pressed against his. But she oh so loved this. Giving him a seductive smile, she pushed his pants down, he continuing the job as it got past his knees. Putting on her sexy eyes, she trailed her hot tongue down his chest, circling one of his nipples. She move to the next, eliciting a soft groan from him. Her tongue moves to his stomach, wandering around his hard muscles. Her hand moved to his boxers rim, her finger sneaking slightly underneath. He bit his bottom lip as she grasped the brim between her thumb and forefinger. She slowly pulled down his boxers and his fully erect manhood pitched straight up. His face turns deep red as he watches her while hers turns into a seductive smile. "  
"My My, so this is what you've been hiding under all those clothes, hmm~?" Without saying anything more, she grasped it in her hand and ran her thumb over the slit, pushing slightly hard each time. His eyes close and his head falls back onto the sheets, sighing as he received special treatment. Moving from the slit to the length itself, moving up and down slowly at first then faster as she went on.  
" nhg!" Vincent groaned, his breaths coming out shallow and fast. His hips bucked upward in her hand. Smirking, she decided to spice it up even more. Moving her hair out of her face, she descended upon his member, taking it in her mouth slowly, careful not to gag herself. He gasped as she moved, bobbing her head up and down his member, interchanging between licks and sucks. Vincent clutched the sheets, his eyes closed tight as she sucked him dry. She bobbed her head up and down as quickly as she could, her lips wrapped tightly around his largeness. He moaned loudly and came in her mouth. She swallowed his juices, the warm liquid oozing down her throat. She released him, sitting up straight, looking down at Vincent as he panted, sweat rolling down his forehead. She smiled, pleased with her work./p  
Suddenly, she was on her back and staring into Vincents seductive eyes. "/p  
"Now it is your turn my dear~" he said and hooked his fingers under her skirt and panties. She gazed into his eyes, his never leaving hers as he pulled them down her long, angelic legs, flicking them off. Bringing his hand up to her mouth, he rested two fingers on her lips. Confused at first, then realizing what he wanted, she lets him slide his fingers into her mouth. She licked them, they tasted slightly salty. He removed them and moved his hand down her waist. However, she could not see where his was putting them for his eyes held her attention./p  
Suddenly, she felt his wet fingers press against her clit and she gasped. He smirked, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves. Kissing her, he moved his fingers back and forth over the nub. She groaned in his mouth, which only drove him more. Using his thumb, him began to message her opening, making her wetter and drawing more liquid forth./p  
" Haa~! V-vincent!" She moaned. He moved his fingers in a circular motion, drawing another moan from her lips. He stopped, and she were left panting. He gazed into her eyes and she knew what he wanted. Smiling sweetly, she lifted her arms above her head, giving him a full view of her body./p  
" Take me, darling~" she said softly. He smiled and positioned himself between her legs. With one last kiss, he pushed inside.  
The pain and pleasure was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The length of him was a little uncomfortable at first, but as soon as he started moving, her body buzzed in response. They both groaned.  
" You feel... Amazing." He said breathlessly as he pumped into her. She moaned as he moved faster, faster.  
" Speak... For yourself." She told him, and he smirked. He pumped her even faster ,harder. The bedframe shook from the force. The two individuals were in their own world of ecstasy./p  
" Is this what you wanted, you naughty girl?" Vincent growled, grinding into her even deeper. She moaned loudly.  
;"" yes~! I've wanted this so much~!" She cried as he gave her a good seeing to. This went on for a long time, into the deep of night. She could feel herself nearing her limit.  
" V-Vincent!" She cried. He ground into her harder. " just a few more." He told her breathlessly. She closed her eyes tightly as he took her over the edge. She screamed as the feeling of sex and tightness came over her, zapping her as the orgasm rolled through her. Vincent let out an earth shattering moan as he came inside of her, shooting his warm liquid into her wet vixen. They were both panting as Vincent pulled out and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"I love you." She told him. He smiled and lifted his head up.  
" I love you too." He said, and kissed you tenderly.


End file.
